It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage cup lid which overcomes the disadvantages of the previously known closures. Many prior art covers use openings on the tops of the lids in order to allow drinking of the beverage either by lips or by straw. Drinking flaps, releasable flaps, hinged openings and other configurations address the spillage issues, but the prior art does not eliminate the spillage. There is a need for an effective drink-through lid.
More than ever, beverages are consumed “on the go.” Although the mobile beverage consumption conveniences are many, the spillage associated with using disposable beverage cups and drink-through disposable lids continue to negatively impact the overall consumer experience. Beverage vendors and consumers are at risk from the moment the beverage is poured into the beverage cup to the time the consumer disposes of the beverage cup and the drink-through lid. With the previously know closures, spillage can happen when the beverage cup is accidentally jostled, bumped or tipped.
In fact, many consumers continue to multitask while they hold and drink their beverages. Often, the beverage cup and the beverage become real distractions and expose the consumer to dangerous situations. Many beverages are consumed in a car during work commutes. Consumers are creative and use knees, crotches, hands and cup holders to hold their beverage cups during the drive. For example, while driving along a poorly paved road and drinking her morning coffee from a disposable coffee cup, a consumer drives over a deep pothole. Just finishing a sip, the pothole causes the consumer to jerk the beverage cup. The action causes coffee to spill on her new white blouse. Blotting the blouse with a napkin, she takes her eyes off of the road, hits 40 the curb with her front tire and suffers a tire blowout. Unfortunately, similar accidents happen frequently with far greater negative consequences.
Previously known lids are varied and attempt to solve the spillage issues associated with moving beverages in a disposable cup. Numerous attempts have been made to solve the spilling problem by providing lids which remain in place while drinking Some such lids are provided with many small holes through which the beverage may be consumed, the idea being if the cup is accidentally jostled, bumped or tipped with such a drink-through lid, there will be at least a limiting of the amount of liquid spilled. Other lids have been designed with depressible flaps, tear out flaps and other arrangements designed to serve the same purpose. While such lids to provide a certain amount of limitation of the spillage, the presence of holes in the lid and other flap related gaps nevertheless permits an unacceptable amount of spillage in the event that beverage cup is accidentally jostled, bumped or tipped. Because the beverage cup lids to date are unable to stop spillage, many beverage vendors and consumers seem to accept the fact that spillage is just an inherent aspect of the disposable beverage cup drinking experience. Internet blogs and other communication channels highlight the issues associated with beverage consumption “on the go,” disposable beverage cups and drink-through lids. Ruined neckties and silk blouses, soaked automobile seats and cup holders and burned fingers, crotches and knees are all casualties of the previously known drink-through lids.
Through-slits of a perforated straw aperture are common the through-slits' function is limited. Often, the straw is not strong enough to break through the perforated straw aperture and the straw can break or crack. Many perforated straw apertures are so strong that it takes two hands to create an appropriate straw opening. During this process, fingers are often exposed to the liquid and can cause skin burns, spillage or both. If the consumer does not want to use a finger to open the perforated straw aperture, a ballpoint pen or other like device can be used to puncture the perforated straw aperture. As with the fingers, the ballpoint pens are often exposed to the liquid creating messes and unnecessary distractions. Both scenarios negatively impact the overall user experiences for the thirsty consumer.